User blog:SPARTAN 119/Ethan Thomas (Condemned) VS James Earl Cash (Manhunt)
A slightly belated Halloween special: James Earl Cash, the death row prisoner forced to murder several gangs of criminals in a snuff film to earn his freedom VS Ethan Thomas, the ex-FBI agent who took on a cult determined to drive the world into chaos and violence WHO IS DEADLIEST!? James Earl Cash James Earl Cash is a death row prisoner and protagonist of the highly controversial Rockstar game Manhunt. Recently executed by lethal injection in 2003, Cash was actually abducted by a director named Lionel Starkweather. The latter promises Cash his freedom, but only if Cash follows his instructions. He must move through an abandoned section of the city being patrolled by a gang called "The Hoods", murdering them as he goes, all the while being filmed by CCTV. Cash successfully dispatches the Hoods, but despite the Director's promise of freedom, he is beaten and thrown into the back of a van by a group of private security experts ("The Cerberus"). Cash is then told by the Director that he reneged on their original deal and that he has more to do before the night is out. Cash is subsequently taken to various locations around the city and forced to face off against a series of increasingly dangerous gangs. First, he is pitted against a group of white supremacists and Neo-Nazis ("The Skinz") in a scrap yard. Then, he faces a gang of former military turned mercenaries ("The Wardogs") in an abandoned zoo. Here Cash has to save members of his own family who have been kidnapped by the Wardogs and are being used as bait to lure him out. Following this, he fights a gang of Satanic Latino occultists and perverted pedophiles ("The Innocentz") in a derelict shopping center. Ethan Thomas Ethan Thomas was an agent of the FBI's Serial Crimes Unit in an unnamed U.S. city that was experiencing a major crime wave. Ethan was sent to a crime scene, where, in the midst of investigating, he was attacked by several homeless individuals armed with various improvised weapons, as well as a mysterious man who stole his gun and killed two police officers. Ethan was forced to flee after he was falsely accused of the murder. He later discovered the man who stole his weapon was Leland Vanhorn, a serial killer known as Serial Killer X, who preyed on other serial killers. Ethan tracked SKX through the city, fight off countless attackers with both firearms and melee weapons, before making his way to an abandoned orchard outside of town, where he confronted Leland Vanhorn and his uncle, Malcolm Vanhorn, eventually shooting Leland. At the orchard, Ethan encountered a group of mysterious individual with metal implant in their body, who Malcolm stated were responsible for the chaos in the city. A year later, Ethan's name was cleared, but he had left the FBI, and was an alcoholic, living on the streets. He was summoned by the FBI after the SKX made a reappearance, murdering his uncle. Ethan was forced to fight his way through the city streets yet again to uncover the mystery of SKX and the mysterious events surrounding the crime wave in the city. Ethan discovered that the crime wave was the work of cult known as the Oro Invictus, who placed sonic emitters throughout the city, and had metal implants in their bodies that themselves acted as sonic emitters. These emitters emit a frequency that causes insanity among those exposed to them. Ethan eventually fought his way to the Oro compound, contending not only with individuals influenced by the Oro, but also Oro-controlled SWAT teams sent to eliminate him. Eventually, Ethan reached the center of the Oro compound and, overloaded the core of the sonic emitters, defeated a high ranking cult member and SCU agent named Dorland, and destroyed the Oro compound. Serial Killer X, however, remains at large. =Weapons= Handguns Glock 23 (Cash) The Glock 23 is a .40 S&W version of the compact Glock 19. It is dimensionally identical to the Glock 19, but is slightly heavier and uses a modified slide, frame, .40 S&W barrel, and a standard magazine capacity of 13 rounds. SIG Sauer P226 (Thomas) The SIG Sauer P226 is a full-sized, service-type pistol made by SIG Sauer. It is chambered for the 9×19mm Parabellum, .40 S&W, .357 SIG, and .22 Long Rifle. It is essentially the same basic design of the SIG Sauer P220, but developed to use higher capacity, double stack magazines in place of the single stack magazines of the P220. The SIG used by Ethan is a 9mm variant with a 15-round magazine. 119’s Edge Ethan’s P226 has a larger magazine, but Cash’s Glock 23 uses a more powerful round. Even. Improvised/Pick-up Weapons Both Ethan and Cash make extensive use of scavenged or improvised weapons in their respective games. These may include guns, edged weapons, blunt instruments, among other things- everything from assault rifles to metal pipes. Ethan and Cash will be able to use any weapon they can stake of their enemies, or anything they find lying around in the mall. In general, “low-tier” improvised weapons- 2x4s, bricks, metal pipes etc will be the most common, while “higher-end” melee weapons, such as axes, hammers, crowbars, etc will be less common. The rarest weapons will be firearms, with the more effective the weapon, the rarer it will be, and what few guns appear on the map will have limited ammunition. Potential firearms may include those that have appeared in both games. This match will be based on “real-world” logic, so there will be nothing stopping Cash or Ethan from using a weapon that doesn’t appear in their respective game (i.e. Ethan WILL be able to pick up a Desert Eagle or a combat knife and Cash WILL be able to use a Benelli M3 or use the stand for a gumball machine as an improvised club). Weapon List *“Junk” melee (2x4s, metal pipes, rebar, bricks etc): Common *“Mid-tier” melee (baseball bat, hammers, axes, knives etc): Common *Molotov Cocktails (or more correctly materials): Common *Swords etc (longsword, katana, battle axe, warhammer etc): Uncommon *Special Melee (chainsaw, power tools, etc): Rare *silenced Ruger Standard .22, Smith & Wesson Model 586, Colt M1911, Glock 23, SIG Sauer P226, sawn-off Double-barreled shotgun: (Uncommon) *scoped Smith & Wesson Model 29, IMI Desert Eagle, Winchester Model 1912 shotgun, Winchester 1894 “Mares Leg”, Enfield L42: (Rare) * Ruger Mini 14, Uzi, scoped Colt Model 933, taclight SPAS-12, red dot sight Benelli M3: (Very Rare) =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !James Earl Cash !X-Factor !Ethan Thomas |- |40 |Training |60 |- |75 |Combat Experience |75 |- |70 |Stealth |55 |- |60 |Intelligence  |80 |- |90 |Brutality |90  |- |} Explanations Ethan Thomas is an FBI agent, and thus has some firearms and close combat training. Cash was a career criminal, probably a hitman, but as far as we know, had no formal training. Both Cash and Thomas have fought against violent criminals and even corrupt SWAT teams, and other dangerous adversaries, meaning they are about even in terms of combat experience. As for intelligence, I give Thomas an edge for his ability to successfully analyze crime scenes in order to determine where to go next, as well as the sheer creativity he shows with some of his kills, such as dousing an enemy is liquor and then setting them on fire with a taser. In terms of brutality, both can be absolutely brutal with their kills, Cash having no problem sawing people apart with a chainsaw, while Thomas has, at one point, crushed a downed enemy’s head under a hydraulic press, and in another instance, decapitated an enemy with their own axe. =Scenario= Ethan and Cash will be placed in an abandoned shopping mall on opposite ends of the building, armed with their respective pistols and one magazine of ammunition. Any other weapons must be scavenged either from the environment or off the bodies of enemies that populate the area. The mall will be populated by a gang of 30 armed criminals who may carry anything from a simple melee weapon to an assault rifle (with higher-end weapons being rarer than lower-end ones), who will attack Ethan or Cash on sight. The "NPC" enemies will be scattered throughout the mall, alone or in small groups. Neither combatants needs to eliminate all of them to win the battle. When Ethan and Cash see each other, they will assume the other is an enemy and attack them. Battle Ethan Thomas climbed up a fire escape ladder, into an emergency door on the second floor of an abandoned shopping mall. The door led him into an abandoned clothing store, filled with dusty coat racks and yet more creepy mannequins- for some reason, ever since this crime wave started, people got into the habit of leaving those things lying around all over the place. Standing among the mannequins was one very real person, a man currently tasked with spray painting graffiti on the wall. The man turned to Ethan as he entered and pulled out a hunting knife, yelling, "I'll fucking gut you!". As the man ran at him, Ethan drew his sidearm, a SIG Sauer P226 and fired three times, hitting his attacker three times in the chest and causing him to slump to the floor, dead. The sound of the gunfire alerted two more people, both of whom looked like members of the same gang as the man Ethan just shot to rush into the room, the first one carrying a sawed-off pump-action shotgun, and the second a .38 revolver. As they rushed in, however, they made themselves easy targets. The ex-FBI agent fired five times, hitting one of them twice in the chest, and one in the head. Both of them collapsed. Ethan then advanced, gun in hand, out of the room, only to be greeted with a burst of automatic weapons fire. Ethan jumped behind a column just in time to avoid being hit by another burst. Ethan blind fired three pistol shots around the corner, forcing the gunman back behind cover. A second later, he threw a piece of debris lying on the floor in the direction of the gunman. The shooter peeked out from behind cover, believing Ethan had moved, for Ethan to jump out and fired three shots, killing him. Ethan ran over the gunman's position, and picked up his weapon, a scoped Colt 933 assault rifle. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed past his head. Ethan took cover behind another concrete pillar. Peeking out for a second, he the scope of a rifle on the first floor about 100 meters away, reflected in the moonlight filtering in through the skylight. James Earl Cash pulled back the bolt on his scoped Enfield L42 as quickly as possible, and took aim at the location where he saw the gunman on the upper floor. Suddenly, a burst of automatic weapons fire narrowly missed him. Then, with the final round in the burst, Cash felt a stab of pain in his arm. As he ran behind a concrete fountain, Cash realized that his arm had only been grazed by the round- the bone was not broken. Ethan fired another burst of 5.56mm rounds at his target, impacting the concrete fountain, shattering one side of and spraying shards of concrete everywhere. It was clear the fountain wouldn't hold up to the high-velocity rounds for long. Cash fired his rifle at the area where the shots came from and ran for it, into a nearby store out of the line of fire from Ethan. As he enemy retreated, Ethan gave chase along the balcony, trying to get a firing angle on Cash. As he did so, however, he stepped on a damaged piece of floor, which collapsed under his weight. Ethan Thomas landed in an abandoned hardware store on the lower floor. He was not seriously injured by the fall, but his weapon had been knocked several meters away. To make matters worse, James Earl Cash was standing over him with a sledgehammer, about to bring it down on his head and crush Ethan's skull. Ethan rolled out of the way just in time and drew his SIG P226 from his pocket, however, as soon as he raised the weapon, Cash swung again, knocking the gun out of his hand. Ethan was forced to jump backwards to avoid another, landing next to a stack of lighter fluid cans that were apparently abandoned when the store was closed. To make matters worse, Cash was reaching down to retrieve Ethan's pistol. Not seeing any other options, Ethan grabbed one of the lighter fluid canisters and uncapped it. As Cash raised the gun, Ethan threw a splash of the flammable liquid into the Cash, coating his upper body, including his gun and his face in lighter fluid. Cash fired the gun, but with his eyes blinded by a faceful of petroleum distillate, he missed. As the same time, the muzzle flash ignited the lighter fluid, the fire spreading from the gun to the entire upper half of his body in less than a second. As Cash fell to the ground, trying to extinguish the flames, Ethan ran several feet in front of him, grabbing the assault rifle he lost in the collapse of the floor. With a single shot to the head, Ethan finished off his adversary. WINNER: Ethan Thomas Experts' Opinion Ethan Thomas won this battle in large part because of his training as an FBI agent, meaning he would have more experience and training in the use of firearms, and would likely also have some form of unarmed combat training. Cash, on the other hand, was a hardened killer, but not known to have any combat training. Category:Blog posts